Loss
by SakuKiba
Summary: What starts as a game between three best friends, Jakie, Hugh and Lobo, ends in Lobo threatening to leave. What would Jakie do if he did? Lobo WolfXMy AC WW person!


I glanced behind one of the many pear trees, keeping a sharp lookout for _him. _The large tree sprouting in the middle of FetchVille was my destination, but if he were to catch me before I got there...it'd be all over. I looked to my left as Hugh hid behind another tree. The pig was one of my two closest friends.

I saw him glance my direction and we nodded. Both of us flipped around our trees and began towards another two. My eyes darted from my friend to the large tree, beneath which sat my small three story house. There we'll be safe. I looked back at Hugh and froze.

"HUGH, DUCK!" I cried out as the pig ducked. A figure that would've pounced right on him was now sent soaring over him, only to land on me. "Noooo!" I cried as the firgure uttered one word that would prove the end of it. "Tag!" Lobo said victoriously sitting on my stomach.

I flailed my arms angrily. "Arggghhhh! I HATE loosing!" Lobo began to laugh. "Ironic, considering you're a loser." I finaly shoved him off, with a lot of effort, and sat up. I glanced over at Hugh, whom was clutching his head with muffled sobs.

"Hugh?" I asked, placing a hand on one of his hooves as he clutched his skull. "Hugh!?" I asked a little louder. He looked up at me with soggy eyes and sniffled. "It hurts!" He whined. "What?" "When I ducked my head hit the tree! OWOWO!" He screeched as Lobo's tail touched his hoove.

I glared up at him. "Not funny Lobo." "Crybabies are always funny!" He said with a chuckle. "Lobo, you're being a jerk, leave Hugh alone." "Make me!" He taunted, crossing his arms and staring me down. I lept up, tackling him to the ground in a cloud of dust.

We both coughed for a second, the dust in my town is way too dry. He took my moment of weakness and flipped us so he was on top. "You're lucky you're a girl. I'd so deck you right now!" "Thats so SEXIST! Go ahead then!" I growled, turning my face to the side to give full acess to my left cheek.

He glared at me a moment longer, his grip on my shoulders tightened to the point of his knuckels cracking. I could see just how bad he wanted to. His temper is horrible. "Well!?" I yelled, getting impatient with the pain spreading from my shoulders.

Lobo's eyes locked with mine and we both froze, glaring daggers at eachother. His grip tighted every so little and my left shoulder popped loudly. My face twisted in pain as my arm had been dislocated. The wolf's grip released immediatly and I heard him yelp my name.

"Jakie, are you alright!?" He yelped, suddenly looking guilty for getting us into this mess. Hugh sat off to the side, tears glistening in his sensetive eyes. He had one hoof on his head and the other covering his mouth. Lobo lept up, pulling me into a standing position and placing a paw on my right shoulder.

He'd pulled a lot of crap on me and Hugh before, but never had he made Hugh cry, nor intentionaly hurt either of us. Finaly, all the rage in me was too much to hold in. I was always nice, friends with everyone, bar Dora. That mouse was scary! I always acted optomistic, even if inside I was crying or cursing.

I was done with it! He was almost always the cause of it!

"I'm done with this! I've had it with trying to put up with your temper, Lobo! You've gone too far this time!" I yelled, ripping my shoulder from his grasp. The force from doing that landed me back on the ground, next to Hugh. Lobo looked stunned, his golden eyes searched my face.

"But-" "But nothing! You always act like such a jerk, but I put up with it! You always tease me, but I put tht aside! You've even hurt me, but did I leave? NO! I'm sick of it! You're always mean to me and Hugh! I hate you so much!" I raged without thinking any of it through.

Hugh was completely frozen next to me, unable to utter anything over a slight whimper. All of Lobo's guilt and pleading disapeared, only to be replaced with cold fury. "Is that so!? Then why did you put up with me for so long?" I grinded my teeth, though I was unable to stop myself.

"Because I loved you! Now thats gone! I've had enough!!!" I screamed. Lobo seemed to be taken completely off gaurd by that, possibly even blushing a bit, though that may have just been growing anger. "Then I'm going to go pack my stuff AND LEAVE!!!" He yelled at me.

"FINE!" I screamed back, clasping my shoulder. Tears welled up in my eyes too fast for me to stop. They ran down both of my cheeks, I was unable to wipe them away. Hugh put a supportive arm around me and helped me up. I glared after the retreating wolf with angry eyes.

With my right hand I grabbed my berret and sunglasses off the ground and put them back on. I smoothed out my grey tartan shirt and sighed. Hugh beside me began to tear up again as he saw my features twist as I clutched my arm. "I have to put it back in." I warned.

"A-are you sure you can!?" He asked, his eyes large. Gritting my teeth, I jerked my hand up and thrust my shoulder and arm back into place with a sickening _POP! _Hugh cringed visibly and I screamed in a whispering voice. "Hugh." I said, turning to the pig. "Do me a favor."

"Anything!" He said, searching my face. "Take these bells, go to the roost and forget this ever happened, alright? Say hi to K.K. and the Brewster, alright?" I handed him a few hundred bells and with a final glance over his shoulders he walked off towards the museum.

As I turned to leave I cast a look over the river at Lobo's house. I could hear things banging around inside as the angry wolf 'packed'. I arrived at my three story house, trudging upstaiurs to the third floor. The top florr was seperated in half with a makeshift wall I put there when my little brother moved in.

On the other side I could hear him snoring. "Innocent little Kibo." I sighed. I was 13 and he was 8, exactly five years younger. I threw myself on my hammoc, feeling it swing back and forth. "Lobo is such a...a....Arrgghhh!" I screamed into my pillow. Sometimes he made me so mad!

As I lay there I heard a taxi drive up to town hall. With its loud motor and horrible breaks and driver -Kapp'n- everyone in town could hear it. Then it struck me just what had happened. My best friend was leaving over some dumb little argument that lasted, what, five minutes? That a lifetime seperation over five minutes.

"No... I can't let that happen!" I whispered to myself. All the anger melted away with this thought, only replaced with the horrid lonliness of losing a best friend I've had for so long. Sure, I'd have Hugh and Genji, but Lobo was the one who was _always _there, not just a part time friend like the others.

I ran out my door, running as fast as I could towards town hall, where the taxi sat waiting. I heard the motor roar to life as it began to drive towards the town gate, after which I'd never be able to find it. I saw Lobo's face in the back seat and watched as he glanced my way.

He turned to face forward again, a split second later it hit him as well and he yelled for Kapp'n to stop the taxi. He complied, telling him to hurry cause the motor was running. He opened his door, leaning on one foot placed in the dirt and crossed his arms. "What!?"

The venom in his voice was enough to kill. Thats for sure.

I immediatly brought him into an embrace, and I didn't have to look at his face to know he was surprised. "I'm sorry! So, so sorry!" I cried, feeling tears burning my eyes again. "Please don't leave! Please!" I begged the wolf. He stood still a moment longer before pulling his arms out of my embrace and patting my back.

Sniffling, I hugged him tighter. I was so releived he wasn't really moving! "Thank you!" I cried as he slowly and hesitantly returned the hug. "Sure thing, boss." He muttered, feeling akward. He grabbed his bags and walked back to his house. Tortimer stood outside of it, placing a for sale sign.

"It's all good old timer. I'm not leavin...yet." Tortimer looked up at Lobo like he was crazy. "Sorry sonny, this house is already up for sale. If you want it you'll have to buy it!" Lobo's jaw dropped and I bursted out laughing. "It's alright, you can saty with me and Kibo. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Really?" Lobo asked, turning to me with a dagger toothed smile. "If you don't mind sleeping on a couch." His smile turned to a frown and he sighed. "I'm blaming all this on you." He muttered and I just smiled and nodded.


End file.
